Waiting You
by Yukata Girl
Summary: Hidup ini tidak selamanya berjalan dengan lancar.Kadang kita merasa hidup ini tak adil, tapi itulah resikonya dalam menjalankan hidup ini. Biarlah takdir yang menentukan jalan hidup kita, dan kita hanya menjalankannya. Sesuatu yang sangat membosankan di dalam hidup ini yaitu menanti seseorang, yang pada akhirnya menjadi penantian yang sia-sia.
1. Chapter 1

Hai reader!

Saya Yukata Girl, author baru di sini, jadi mohon ...sudah lama saya ingin menulis ffn ini.

Akhirnya saya bisa menulisnya, dan mendapat inspirasi dari berbagai lagu yang menurut saya sedih dan membaca ffn ini, lebih bagus jika kita membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu _**Jyukai-Hikari**_, karena akan lebih terasa sedihnya, ketika kita membaca ceritanya di bagian-bagian yang sedih dan romantis sambil mendengarkan lagu ini.

Inilah ffn saya yang pertama untuk para reader sekalian! Tapi kalau ada unsur kesamaan atau kemiripan, itu semua karena ketidaksengajaan author yang _sweet _ini.

**Waiting You!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing :SasoSaku slight GaaSaku

Summary:Hidup ini tidak selamanya berjalan dengan kita merasa hidup ini tak adil, tapi itulah resikonya dalam menjalankan hidup ini. Biarlah takdir yang menentukan jalan hidup kita, dan kita hanya menjalankannya. Sesuatu yang sangat membosankan di dalam hidup ini yaitu menanti seseorang, yang pada akhirnya menjadi penantian yang sia-sia.

Don't Like? Don't Read

?/...

….?/…

Kring…kring…

Alarm pun berbunyi yang menunjukkan pukul 05:30, si gadis pinky itu pun terbangun karena suara alarm sialan miliknya itu.

"Hhoooammm…ada apa dengan alarm sialan ini? Sepertinya aku sudah menyetelnya jam 06:00, tapi kenapa dia membangunkanku jam 05:30? Dasar alarm sialan" gerutu Sakura sambil mematikan alarm miliknya itu,lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi, Sakura pun memakai seragam sekolahnya dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama _Kaasan _dan _Tousan._

"Sakura, tumben sekali kau bangun jam segini?" tanya _Kaasan_ pada anaknya yang sedang mengambil nasi untuk sarapannya.

"Hn…itu karena alarm sialan itu, yang telah membangunkanku sepagi ini! Siapa sih yang menyetel alarm ku sepagi ini? Sepertinya aku sudah menyetelnya jam 06:00, tapi kok jadi jam 05:30?" gerutu Sakura pada _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_nya.

"_Kaasan_ yang telah menyetel alarm itu jam 05:30, supaya kamu bangun cepat!" jawab _Kaasan_ pada Sakura yang sedang merengut.

"Sudahlah cepat makan makananmu, lalu pergi ke sekolah! Apa yang dilakukan _Kaasan_ itu betul, kan bangun cepat itu lebih baik" kata _Tousan_ pada Sakura.

Sakura pun memakan makanannya dengan lahap, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada orangtuanya.

…**At School…**

"Sakura, kok tumben datangnya cepat?" tanya Ino pada temannya yang berambut pink.

"Iya nih,_Kaasan_ menyetel alarm ku jam 05:30, padahal aku maunya bangun jam 06:00" Jawab Sakura cemberut.

'Ooh…, tapi usaha _Kaasan_ mu itu bagus lho! Jadi kau bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan cepat." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hmm…iya-iya,ayo kita masuk ke kelas! Berdiri disini terus bisa membuat kakiku mati rasa," gerutu Sakura pada Ino.

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas XII-B, yaitu ruangan belajar mereka.

…**/?/?/…**

"Hei…Saku-_chan_…Ino-_chan_, apa kau melihat Neji-_kun_?" tanya gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"Mana ku tahu, memangnya aku pacarnya hah?" jawab Ino sambil memasukkan tasnya ke laci mejanya.

"Iya aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kau cari saja dia" saran Sakura pada Tenten.

"Hmm…baiklah!" jawab Tenten kepada 2 sahabatnya itu.

Tenten pun pergi keluar kelas mencari Neji.

**Teng…Teng…Teng…**

Kurenai-_sensei_ pun masuk ke kelas XII-B untuk mengajar.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu. Ogenki desu ka?"_ tanya Kurenai-_sensei_ pada murid-muridnya.

"_Hai, genki desu!"_ jawab murid-murid serentak.

"Baiklah kita sekarang belajar sejarah, buka buku hal 106 dan dengarkan saya menjelaskan" kata Kurenai-_sensei_ dengan lantang.

Tapi sewaktu mau menjelaskan, tiba-tiba…

**Tok…tok…tok**

"Masuk! Oh ternyata kalian, kenapa terlambat masuk kelas?" tanya kurenai-_sensei _pada Neji dan Tenten.

"Hmm…itu..itu…" kata Tenten terbata-bata

"Apa kalian mau bolos ya?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_ pada Neji dan Tenten.

"Tidak, kami tadi disuruh Tsunade _senju_ kekantornya" jawab Neji santai.

"Hmm…iya-iya _sensei_, katanya sih mau bicara 6 mata!" kata Tenten ketakutan.

"6 mata? Bukanya 4 mata?" tanya kurenai-_sensei_ keheranan.

"Hn…iya _sensei_, kami kan bertiga jadi kami bicara 6 mata." Jawab Tenten tersenyum terpaksa.

"Hn…ada-ada saja kalian. Sudah cepat duduk, kali ini saya maafkan tapi jangan kalian ulangi lagi ya!" saran Kurenai-_sensei _pada Neji dan Tenten.

"_Arigatou sensei_, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Neji santai.

Neji dan Tenten pun duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing, dan membuka bukunya hal 106. Kurenai-_sensei_ pun menjelaskan teori yang sedang mereka pelajari sekarang, tapi diantara murid-muridnya yang sedang mendengarkan dengan baik, ada saja murid yang melamun di kelas, dia itu Haruno Sakura. Mari kita lihat apa yang dia lamunkan.

…**Flashback...**

10 tahun yang lalu…

"Saku-chan, _Tousan _ingin pergi ke toko seberang taman ini untuk beli sesuatu, kau di sini dulu jangan pergi kemana-mana ya! Kalau ada orang asing yang mencurigakan, kau langsung pergi dan jumpai _Tousan_ di toko seberang taman ini dan jangan bicara padanya!

Saran _Tousan_ pada sakura.

"Hn…baiklah _Tousan_. Tapi, _Tousan_ jangan lama-lama ya! Sakura takut sendiri disini." Jawab sakura kepada _Tousan_nya.

_Tousan_ pun pergi ke toko seberang dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di taman. Sewaktu Sakura ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu, Sakura tidak melihat bahwa ada batu di depannya dan _**BRUUK…**_, Sakura pun terjatuh dan kakinya luka kena batu yang tajam itu, dan mengakibatkan kaki Sakura berdarah.

"Aduuh…sakit…hiks…hiks…hiks…_Tousan_ dimana…?" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba di depan Sakura berdiri anak laki-laki, yang mungkin lebih tua 1 tahun dari umurnya sekarang, sedang menatap Sakura.

"Kau kenapa? Terluka ya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

"Kau…orang asing…kata Tousan aku tidak boleh bicara pada orang asing!" jawab Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kau bilang tidak boleh bicara pada orang asing, tapi sekarang kau sedang bicara padanya." Kata anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Kau pergilah, jangan dekati aku!" jawab Sakura ketakutan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin membantumu membersihkan lukamu." Jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

Anak laki-laki itu pun membersihkan luka Sakura dengan air minumnya lalu mengikatnya dengan sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru, agar darahnya berhenti keluar.

"Sudah beres deh,,, sekitar 3 hari kakimu pasti sudah sembuh!" kata anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih…maaf telah mengiramu orang asing" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Ooh…tidak masalah aku kan memang orang asing bagimu" jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Tapi kau orang asing yang baik, senang bertemu denganmu!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, oh iya orangtuamu dimana?" tanya anak laki-laki itu keheranan.

"_Kaasan_ ku di rumah, dan _Tousan_ ku sedang pergi sebentar ke toko seberang sana." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk toko seberang taman.

"Ooh…semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya! Mungkin kalau kita berjodoh, kita bisa bertemu kembali di lain waktu…" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Kalau kata orang, apa salahnya saling membantu. Tapi kalau menurutku pribadi, aku menolongmu karena kau itu perempuan yang menarik." Jawab anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura

Sakura masih tidak mengerti akan perkataan anak laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Oh iya, namaku Haruno Sakura, kalau kau?" tanya Sakura pada anak tersebut.

…/?...

"Saku-_chan_ kau dimana?" tanya _Tousan _kebingungan mencari-cari keberadaan anaknya.

…/?...

"Itu suara _Tousan_." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil menjauhi Sakura.

"Tu…tunggu, kau belum menyebutkan namamu! Namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menjerit memanggil anak itu.

Tapi anak laki-laki itu sudah pergi, dan Sakura pun menyesal karena tidak tau nama orang yang telah menolongnya tadi.

…/?...

'Ooh ternyata kau disini… _Tousan _sudah mencari-carimu dimana-mana. Tapi kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya _Tousan_ pada Sakura.

"Tadi aku terjatuh dan kakiku kena batu, jadi berdarah deh…!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum menandakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"ya sudah ayo _Tousan_ gendong, kita pulang ke rumah ya!" Kata _Tousan_ sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Haruno Sakura…Sakura…" panggil Kurenai-_sensei_ kepada salah satu anak muridnya yang sedang melamun.

Sakura pun terkejut dan spontan berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh…eh…pasta…ramen…sushi…" jawab Sakura dengan spontan.

Semua murid-murid di ruangan itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena perkataan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura…kenapa kamu melamun di jam pelajaran saya?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei _kepada salah satu muridnya yang berambut pink.

"Eh…eh…itu …" kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Sekarang kamu maju ke depan, dan kerjakan soal yang saya berikan ini!" perintah Kurenai-_sensei_ pada Sakura.

Sakura pun maju ke depan kelas, lalu mengerjakan soal yang di berikan Kurenai-_sensei _kepadanya.

*1 menit kemudian*

"Kenapa belum dijawab?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_

"Eh…eh…maaf _sensei_, saya tadi tadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan _sensei_" jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau keluar kelas dan kelilingi lapangan 10 kali sambil berlari!" Perintah Kurenai-_sensei_ sambil marah-marah.

"Tapi…" kata Sakura sambil menatap Kurenai-_sensei _memohon agar diringankan hukumannya_._

"Cepat… tidak ada tapi-tapian!" perintah Kurenai-_sensei _sambil marah-marah.

"Baik _sensei_!" Sahut Sakura sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sakura pun berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 kali, banyak murid-murid dari kelas lain melihat dan menertawakan Sakura.

"Aduuh… malu sekali aku, tapi aku harus semangat agar hukuman ini cepat selesai!" batin Sakura dalam hati.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi, semua murid Konoha High School berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ada yang bercakap-cakap dengan temannya serta ada yang duduk-duduk di kelas untuk melepas lelah.

"Heiii…Sakura, kenapa kau tadi melamun?" tanya Ino pada temannya yang sedang duduk di bangku.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh, tunggu dulu aku masih lelah gara-gara berlari mengelilingi lapangan tadi" ucap Sakura sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ini minumlah!" sambil memberikan botol minumannya pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou_ Ino!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu sih! Melamun sewaktu belajar. Kan kau tahu kalau Kurenai-_sensei_ akan sangat marah jika ada murid yang melamun saat jam pelajarannya. Memangnya kau melamunkan apa sih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hmm… aku melamunkan seseorang yang pernah menjadi penolongku waktu kecil" kata Sakura kepada Ino.

"Siapa dia? Beritahu aku dong, dan bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ino sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya itu.

"Panjang ceritanya…, aku malas memberitahukannya padamu" jawab Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"Ayolah… aku kan temanmu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu menemukan orang itu!" saran gadis berambut kuning itu pada Sakura.

Sakura pun menceritakan kisahnya sewaktu bertemu anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya sewaktu kecil.

"Bla…bla…bla…bla…and…bla…bla…bla" kata Sakura kepada Ino.

"Oh jadi itu ceritanya, tapi apa kau tahu warna rambutnya? Mungkin itu bisa membantumu menemukan anak laki-laki itu" saran Ino pada Sakura.

"Seingatku warna rambutnya merah, tapi sayang sekali sewaktu aku ingin menanyakan siapa namanya, dia sudah , aku tidak tahu siapa namanya!" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah aku akan membantumu mencari orang yang telah menolongmu itu" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Ino, kau temanku yang sangat baik" kata Sakura sambil membalas senyuman gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Itulah artinya teman!" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Sakura pada temannya itu.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi sudah mau masuk!" kata Ino sambil duduk di bangkunya.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi, dan siswa-siswi KHS berhamburan masuk ke kelas.

" Kali ini pelajaran Jiraiya-_sensei_, apakah dia akan masuk untuk mengajar?" tanya Tenten pada 2 sahabatnya itu.

"_Hello_…, ya mana kami tahu! memangnya kami ini anaknya apa?" tanya Ino pada Tenten yang selalu membuat dirinya marah.

"Sudah…sudah…kalian berisik sekali sih…!" ucap Sakura sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya.

…./?...

"_Konnichiwa…_! _Ogenki desu ka_?" tanya Jiraiya-_sensei_ pada murid-muridnya

"_Konnichiwa sensei, genki desu sensei_!" jawab murid-murid serentak.

"Baiklah buka buku hal 222 dan jawab semua soal-soal yang ada disitu, sampai hal 226!" perintah Jiraiya-_sensei_ pada anak muridnya.

Murid-murid pun membaca buku yang disuruh oleh Jiraiya-_sensei _pada mereka.

"Oh iya, 3 hari lagi kita akan mengadakan pesta _Hallowen._ Jadi diwajibkan bagi para siswa, untuk memakai baju yang berhubungan dengan _Hallowen._!" Ucap Jiraiya-_sensei _pada murid-muridnya.

"Horeee…!" seru para murid-murid.

"Dan kelas ini akan bergabung dengan kelas XII-A, jadi di saat pesta Hallowen akan sangat ramai karena di gabung kelas XII-B dan XII-A" ucap Jiraiya-_sensei_ dengan suara lantang.

"Disana juga akan ada, makan bersama dan dansa antar pasangan. Jadi dari sekarang mulailah mencari pasangan dansamu!" ucap Jiraiya-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum.

"Horeeee… asikk!" ucap para murid-murid serentak.

"Sudah-sudah… kembali belajar!" kata Jiraiya-_sensei _menghentikan keributan di kelasnya.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

"Ayo Sakura kita ke kantin…" ajak Ino pada Sakura yang masih duduk dibangkunya.

"Malas ah… kau pergi saja sama Tenten." Ucap Sakura sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi ke kantin bersama Tenten? Bisa-bisa aku terus ditanyainya. Dimana Neji-_kun _lah, apa dia sudah makan atau belum lah, apa hari ini dia sehat-sehat lah , pokoknya mulutnya itu tidak pernah berhenti bertanya tentang sesuatu pada ku! Orang seperti dia pergi bersamaku ke kantin? Oh bisa mati berdiri nanti aku disana" kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Ha…ha…ha… kau bisa saja," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

**Tap…tap…tap…**

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang, yang menuju ke kelas mereka. Ternyata itu Kiba bersama anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru.

"Hei…apa kalian tau! Tenten tadi menyatakan cinta pada Neji di koridor sekolah!" ucap Kiba sambil mengelus kepala anjingnya.

"Apa…? Jadi jawaban Neji apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Neji menolaknya secara terang-terangan di depan murid-murid, dan Neji bilang kalau sifat Tenten itu kekanak-kanakan." Ucap Kiba.

Guk…Guk..Guk…, suara anjing Kiba memenuhi kelas itu seakan setuju atas perkataan tuannya..

"Hei…jauhkan anjing itu dariku, kau tahukan aku itu takut anjing!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha mengusir Akamaru.

"Hn…iya-iya aku akan pergi," ucap Kiba sambil pergi keluar kelas.

"Woww… ini berita yang heboh!" kata Ino sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tapi kasihan Tenten, dia pasti malu sekali dan hatinya pasti sangat hancur." Ucap Sakura yang merasa sedih.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia, memang perkataan Neji itu benar kok! Sifat Tenten itu kekanak-kanakan sekali, bagaimana bisa orang menyukai cewek seperti itu," kata Ino membenarkan perkataan Neji.

"Hush… jangan sampai di dengar oleh Tenten perkataanmu tadi, pasti dia akan marah" ucap Sakura sambil menutup mulut Ino.

"Hn… iya.., iya aku tahu" kata Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya.

**Teng…teng…teng… **

Bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran terakhir pun dimulai, para siswa berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Hmmm… mana ya Tenten, kok belum masuk kelas?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Mungkin dia merasa malu untuk masuk ke kelas dan bertemu Neji" ucap Ino pada sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu.

"Itu dia!" kata Sakura pada Ino.

Tenten pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Sakura pun menghampiri Tenten dan menyemangatinya.

"Tenanglah…jangan dimasukkan ke hati, lupakanlah Neji anggap dia itu tidak ada di kelas ini. Kan masih banyak cowok yang lebih baik dan lebih ganteng darinya" ucap Sakura pada Tenten sambil mengelus kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih Sakura, aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Sakurapun kembali ke bangkunya dan berbicara pada Ino.

"Sepertinya Iruka-_sensei _tidak masuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura kepada sahabatnya yang berambut kuning itu.

"Mudah-mudahan saja, aku juga lagi malas untuk belajar!" seru Ino pada Sakura.

Kelas XII-B ricuh dan ribut, gara-gara Iruka-_sensei_ tidak masuk hari ini.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

…**.At Home….**

"Aku pulang…!" teriak Sakura di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hmm… iya sebentar Sakura!" ucap _Kaasan_ sambil membuka pintu.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menaruh tasnya di sofa, kemudian duduk di sofa itu.

"Apa _Tousan_ belum pulang kerja?" tanya Sakura pada _Kaasan_

"Belum, _Tousan_ pulang malam. Apa kau lelah? Ayo kita makan_, Kaasan_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ucap _Kaasan_ sambil berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

'Hn… _Kaasan_ makan sendiri saja, aku mau tidur." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya.

_Kaasan_ pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, melihat tingkah anaknya yang sudah mau dewasa itu.

…./?...

Sakura mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

?*#/?

?*#/?

_Kau kenapa? Terluka ya?..._

_Kau pergilah, jangan dekati aku!..._

_Kau itu perempuan yang menarik..._

_Senang berkenalan denganmu..._

_Namaku Haruno Sakura..._

_Hei…tunggu, namamu siapa?..._

Sakura pun tersadar dan bangun dari tidurnya, lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hosh…hosh…, kenapa peristiwa itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku?" ucap Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya dan menatap jendela kamarnya.

Sakura pun berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, dan membuka laci mejanya. Lalu mengambil sapu tangan berwarna biru muda, kemudian duduk ditempat tidur sambil memandang sapu tangan milik laki-laki yang telah menolongnya waktu kecil.

"Kapan aku bertemu denganmu lagi? Kau bilang kalau kita berjodoh pasti kita akan bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti, tapi sampai sekarang kita belum bertemu juga. Apa kita tidak berjodoh? Aku merindukan saat-saat ketika kita bertemu kembali Kami-sama tolonglah pertemukan aku dengan dia," Batin Sakura dalam hati sambil menunjukkan raut muka yang sedih.

…**.TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai jumpa lagi sama author yang sweet ini! Hmm…maaf mem-publish chapter 2 lama, sebab banyak faktor-faktor yang membuat saya susah mem-publish. Yaitu,

1. Tidak punya pulsa untuk main internet di komputer.

2. Otak author lagi buntu.

3. Banyak tugas-tugas sekolah yang belum siap, kan reader tau bahwa status author masih pelajar!

4. Sebentar lagi mau ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi harus belajar keras, dan

5. Selalu ada kata-kata malas untuk menulis cerita.

Tapi, mudah-mudahan saja semua faktor-faktor itu tidak menghambat berjalannya

cerita ini! Terlebih dahulu balas review yang ga login dulu :

Meilisa Mahrani : Iya makasih ya, udah review.

Oke langsung saja ini this is my story!

**Please smile and happy reading!**

Waiting You

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasoSaku slight GaaSaku

Summary: Hidup ini tak selamanya berjalan sesuai kehendak kita. Kadang hidup ini tak adil,

tapi itulah resiko dalam menjalaninya. Biarlah takdir yang menentukan jalan hidup kita. Sesuatu yang sangat

membosankan dalam hidup ini yaitu menanti seseorang, yang pada akhirnya menjadi penantian sia-sia.

_Don't Like? Don't, Read_

**Tok…tok…tok… **

Suara pintu menghentikan kegiatan Sakura.

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" seru gadis berambut pink itu sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa matamu merah seperti habis menangis?" tanya _Kaasan _penasaran.

"Oh itu…itu…tadi sewaktu aku membukakan jendela kamarku, ada debu jadi kena mataku deh!" ucap Sakura terbata-bata sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Hmm… lain kali lebih hati-hati lagi ya!" saran _Kaasan_ pada Sakura.

"Hn… iya _Kaasan_," seru Sakura

"Sakura, _Kaasan _pergi keluar sebentar ya! Jaga rumah." Ucap _Kaasan _

"Iya…, memangnya _Kaasan _mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"_Kaasan_ ada urusan sebentar ke rumah teman _Kaasan_, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan!" seru _Kaasan_ sambil tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya _Kaasan_," ucap Sakura sabil menatap wajah _Kaasan_nya.

* Esoknya *

…**.At School….**

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bunyi bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi, para siswa KHS berhampuran keluar kelas.

"Ino, 2 hari lagi adalah pesta hallowen apa kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Sakura pada gadis berambut pony tail itu.

"Sudah" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Siapa? Kasih tau aku dong" ucap Sakura sambil menggoyangkan bahu Ino.

"Dia itu Inuzuka Kiba…, dia yang mengajakku dan ku iyakan, daripada aku tidak ada pasangan lebih baik dia kan?" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hmm… bagus deh!" seru Sakura membalas senyuman Ino.

"Tapi apa kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Belum…, paling-paling nanti aku disana duduk-duduk dan melamun saja!" ucap Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Tenanglah! Pasti ada yang mau jadi pasanganmu di pesta hallowen nanti. Jangan cemberut terus dong! Nanti cepat tua." Seru Ino.

"Mudah-mudahan saja ada yang mau" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Oh iya tadi aku dengar-dengar dari para siswa, bahwa ada murid baru 2 orang yang akan masuk ke kelas kita besok." Ucap Ino pada temannya yang berambut pink yang sedang membaca novel.

"Murid baru ya? Heh…kenapa setiap ada murid baru disini pasti masuknya ke kelas XII-B bukan ke kelas yang lain?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus membaca novelnya.

"Ya mana ku tahu!" seru Ino sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Oh iya, Tenten kok tidak datang ya?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Oh…aku dengar-dengar sih, katanya dia udah pindah dari sekolah ini." Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin? Kenapa dia pindah?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang bahu Ino.

"Hmmm…sepertinya dia malu bertemu Neji setiap hari di kelas, jadi dia pindah deh!" jawab Ino pada Sakura yang sedang terkejut.

"Apa di bilang mau pindah ke sekolah mana?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Ino.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, kepala sekolah dan para sensei telah merahasiakan kepindahan Tenten. Sepertinya dia malu sekali pada kita, sampai-sampai dia tidak memberitahukan dimana dia pindah." Jawab Ino panjang lebar.

"Kasihan kau Tenten,aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang!" batin Sakura dalam hati.

**Teng…teng…teng..**

Bunyi bel masuk pun berbunyi, para siswa KHS berhamburan memasuki kelas masing-masing…

Jiraiya-_sensei _memasuki kelas XII-B dan mulai mengajar.

"Murid-murid ku yang manis-manis dan ganteng-ganteng! _Sensei_ beritahukan lagi agar jangan lupa membawa pasangan masing-masing ke pesta hallowen yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi." Ucap _sensei_ pada muridnya.

"Iya, _sensei_!" seru murid-murid serentak.

"Bagus ingat itu ya! Kalau begitu mari kita kembali belajar." Ucap Jiraiya-_sensei _pada murid-muridnya.

*1 jam kemudian*

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bel pelajaran usai pun berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sakura kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Ino sambil membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Hmm…tidak usah aku pulang sendiri saja" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh benar nih, tidak mau pulang sama aku?" tanya Ino memastikan ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak usah, kau pulanglah duluan." Jawab Sakura sambil membalas senyuman Ino.

"_Sayounara_ Sakura!" seru Ino pada Sakura.

"_Sayounara_ Ino!" ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

…**At Home… **

"Aku pulang!" seru Sakura sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Ayo makan!"ucap _Kaasan _pada Sakura.

Sakura pun duduk di bangku lalu berdoa.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Sakura pada _Kaasan_nya, lalu memakan makanannya.

"Makan yang banyak, supaya sehat," kata _Kaasan_ sambil tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Hmmm…." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

…../?$?/…..

Sakura berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, lalu membukanya dan menatap bulan yang hanya sendiri di langit, dan menampakkan raut muka sedih.

"Bulan yang indah, kapan kau bertemu pasanganmu? Kau tahu aku ini sepertimu sendirian tanpa pasangan. Apa sekarang kau sedang sedih karena sendiri? Tenanglah aku selalu ada disini bersamamu ." ucap Sakura lirih.

***Esoknya***

"_Kaasan_…Sakura pergi dulu ya!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke luar pintu.

"_Ki o Tsuke te kudasai_, Sakura! _Sayounara_…" Ucap _Kaasan_ sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"_Sayounara, Kaasan_!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke sekolah.

…**At School…**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Sakura…" seru Ino sambil tersenyum pada temannya yang berambut pink itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Ino!" ucap Sakura sambil membalas senyuman Ino.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kelas," ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Hmmm…" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum.

…..!.!...

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi para siswa-siswi berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

'Hari ini pelajaran Iruka-_sensei_, sangat membosankan pasti di suruh membuat puisi lalu membacanya. Huh menyebalkan!" ucap Ino pada Sakura.

'Hmmm…" kata Sakura sambil terus membaca novelnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, ogenki desu ka_?" tanya Iruka-_sensei_ pada murid-muridnya.

"_Hai, genki desu_!" seru murid-murid serentak.

"Baiklah, kita kedatangan murid baru 2 orang. Ayo kalian masuk!" seru Iruka-_sensei _pada 2 anak baru itu.

Tampaklah 2 laki-laki yang satu berambut merah dengan warna hitam disekitar matanya dan tato ai (cinta) di keningnya. Dan yang satu lagi berambut warna merah dengan kulit yang putih.

"Ayo perkenalkan satu-satu nama kalian!" seru Iruka-_sensei_ pada 2 anak baru itu.

"_Moshi-moshi, Hajimemashite watashiwa Akatsuna No Sasori desu, douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu_." Ucap Sasori sambil memasang wajah datar.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu! Watashiwa Sabaku no Gaara desu, douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu_" ucap Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, Sasori kau duduk di bangku yang kosong yang paling sudut, dan kau Gaara duduk di samping Sakura dan kau Ino duduk di samping Sasuke" ucap Iruka-_sensei _pada Sasori dan Gaara serta Ino.

"Apaaa…? Kenapa aku dipindahkan?" tanya Ino pada Iruka-_sensei_.

"Kalau kau bersama Sakura, maka kalian akan cakap-cakap. Jadi kau lebih baik pindah saja supaya tidak cakap-cakap lagi." Ucap Iruka-sensei pada Ino.

"Huh…menyebalkan!" sahut Ino dalam hati.

Ino pun membawa tasnya dan pindah ke samping Sasuke dan Gaara pun duduk di samping Sakura. Pelajaran pun dimulai para siswa belajar dengan hening.

**Teng…teng…teng….**

Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk istirahat.

"Hai…! Aku Sabaku no Gaara. Namamu siapa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hmm…namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini?" tanya Gaara sambil berdiri dan menatap Sakura yang sedang membaca novel.

"Hah…?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Gaara.

"Kalau _hah_itu berarti iya. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi berkeliling sekolah ini." Ucap Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dan spontan membuat Sakura terkejut.

Gaara dan Sakura pun pergi keluar kelas dan berkeliling sekolah.

"Hei… kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Ino pada laki-laki yang berambut raven itu.

"Hn…" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"apa arti hn mu itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan!" ucap Ino sambil cemberut.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat usai pun berbunyi, para siswa memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Sakura dan Gaara pun memasuki kelas mereka.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Hm…aku tadi menunjukkan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini pada Gaara" ucap Sakura sambil membuka novelnya dan mulai membacanya kembali.

"Oh kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Hm…iya maaf!" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari novelnya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada sepasang mata yang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, para siswa belajar dengan hening.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

"Oh akhirnya pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_ berakhir, ayo kita pulang Sakura" seru Ino pada Sakura.

"Oh kau duluan saja" ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

….?"*?/….

"Sakura apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Eh…? Aku naik bus saja nanti aku merepotkanmu lagi," ucap Sakura pada Gaara.

"Oh tidak..tidak…, aku malah senang jika kau mau pulang bersamaku" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya? Ya sudah, aku pulang bersamamu saja" jawab Sakura sambil terseyum.

"Hm… ayo naik ke kereta, tapi kau beritahukan jalan menuju rumah mu ya?" ucap Gaara pada Sakura.

"Hm..." Sakura pun naik ke kereta Gaara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata telah memperhatikan mereka berdua, dan tampak dari raut wajahnya kekecewaan.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya!" ucap Gaara sambil melajukan kereta ninja nya menuju rumah Sakura.

Sakura pun memeluk pinggang Gaara dengan kuat, karena Gaara melajukan keretanya dengan cepat.

…**At Home…**

"Oh ini rumah mu? Besar juga," puji Gaara sambil melihat rumah Sakura.

"Hm…, oh iya hati-hati di jalan ya dan _arigatou_ atas tumpangannya!" ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

"Iya, sampai jumpa di sekolah Sakura" Sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di depan rumahnya.

Sakura lalu tersenyum dan memasuki rumahnya.

...!"_"!...

Sakura pun mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju rumahnya, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat Gaara mengedipkan matanya padaku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Gaara kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya.

*Esoknya*

…**At School…**

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Sakura pun memasuki kelasnya, dan duduk dibangkunya. Saat Sakura ingin memasukkan tasnya ke laci, dia melihat sebuah bunga mawar hitam di lacinya dan sebuah surat yang terikat pada mawar hitam itu dan ada sebuah novel yang berjudul waiting you.

"Ini dari siapa ya?" tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil mengamati bunga mawar hitam itu beserta suratnya dan mengambil novel itu lalu mengamatinya.

Sakura pun melepaskan tali pengikat yang menyatukan mawar hitam dan kertas itu, lalu membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya.

To : Haruno Sakura

Aku tahu kau sangat suka membaca novel, jadi aku memberimu novel ini. Apa kau tahu apa arti bunga mawar hitam ini bagiku? Kalau menurutku bunga mawar hitam ini seperti rasa kekagumanku padamu. Bunga ini akan layu disaat bersamaan ketika aku akan menunjukkan siapa diriku sebenarnya padamu. Tunggulah aku, seperti kisah di novel yang kuberikan padamu. Ingatlah aku akan selalu ada disampingmu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Semoga kau senang atas pemberianku ini.

From : Your Secret Admirer

"Ini dari siapa? Aku tidak percaya, kalau aku punya secret admirer. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan kertas itu di mejanya, dan mengamati mawar hitam beserta novel itu.

Sakura pun mengambil mawar hitam itu dan berlari keluar ke arah pintu kelasnya dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun yang mencurigakan di luar kelasnya. Sakura pun berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah keheranan, dan mengamati mawar hitam itu lalu menciumnya dan tersenyum.

"Hei Sakura! Mawar hitam itu dari siapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Tidak tau, tapi sepertinya dari secret admirerku. Lihatlah dia memberiku novel dan mawar hitam ini," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan novel dan mawar hitam itu pada Ino.

"Hmm… Waiting You…? Novel apa ini? Sepertinya ini novel zaman dulu, sangat unik." Ucap Ino sambil mengamati novel itu.

"Hmm… sepertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa aku punya secret admirer? Aku kan tidak terkenal di sekolah ini?. Apa istimewanya diriku?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sedang mengamati novel itu.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin sih di dunia ini? Mungkin orang itu melihat dirimu spesial. Kan setiap orang pasti punya kelebihan di dalam dirinya, dan orang itu melihat kelebihanmu itu sebagai bentuk kekagumannya padamu." Ucap Ino panjang lebar sambil menaruh novel itu keatas meja Sakura.

"Benarkah itu?" batin Sakura sambil menyimpan bunga mawar hitam itu di dalam tasnya.

"Hei… itu novel dan mawar hitam dari secret admirermu ya?" tanya Gaara yang mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino, lalu memasang wajah tidak suka melihat kedua benda yang didapat Sakura.

"Hn…begitulah!" ucap Sakura pada Gaara.

Sensei pun masuk dan mengajar, para siwa belajar dengan hening.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

"Sakura, apa kau mau pergi ke pesta hallowen bersamaku?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang sedang membaca novel pemberian secret admirernya itu.

"Hmmm…." Ucap Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Aku jemput besok jam19:30 ya!" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hmmm… iya…ya!" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel itu.

"Hei… kalau berbicara pada seseorang itu harus melihat wajah lawan bicaranya dong!" ucap Gaara pada Sakura yang masih sibuk akan novelnya itu.

"Hmmm… iya…iya aku tahu, tapi kau kan sudah lihat aku sedang baca novel." Seru Sakura sambil mengalihkan matanya pada Gaara.

"Apa bagusnya sih, novel itu? Aku bisa memberimu novel lebih bagus dari itu dan lebih mahal serta lebih menarik ceritanya dari pada novel yang jelek ini." Ucap Gaara memasang wajah tidak suka pada novel itu.

"Tidak perlu! Jangan menghabiskan uangmu hanya dengan membeli novel yang mahal untukku. Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali kau memandang rendah novel ini, apa kau tahu isi novel ini sangat bagus dan menarik dari semua isi novel-novel yang pernah ku baca." Seru Sakura pada Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari novel itu.

"Hmmm… iya terserahmu deh!" ucap Gaara sambil melihat keluar jendela.

**Teng…teng…teng…**

Bel tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Jiraiya-_sensei_ pun memasuki kelas XII-B.

"Anak-anak, dikarenakan besok akan diadakan pesta hallowen di halaman sekolah yang akan dimulai jam 08:00 tepat, maka hari ini kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Jiraiya-_sensei _pada murid-muridnya.

"Horeeee….yeah….!" seru suara murid –murid memenuhi ruangan kelas itu.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk besok ya!" ucap Jiraiya-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, _sensei_!" ucap murid-murid serentak.

Jiraiya-_sensei_ pun keluar kelas, dan para murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

….?.../…!...

"Sakura bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku, dan kita bisa memilih baju-baju untuk pesta hallowen besok" kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Hmmm… baiklah!" ucap Sakura sambil terseyum pada Ino.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke rumah Ino dengan menaiki mobil kawasaki berwarna hitam milik Ino.

…**.At Ino's House….**

"Wah, dimana kau mendapatkan baju-baju hallowen ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Tousan dan Kaasanku kan dulu sensei pelatih drama di KHS, jadi mereka pasti punya baju-baju hallowen ini." Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Oh iya… ya…! Jadi, bisakah aku pilih baju-baju ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memilih-milih baju itu.

"Oh silakan kau pilih bajunya. Dan jangan lupa harus bayar!" ucap Ino sambil meminta uang pada Sakura.

"Hah… ? harus dibayar? Masa sama teman sendiri harus dibayar?" seru Sakura sambil marah-marah.

"Ha… ha… ha… aku hanya bercanda. Gitu aja marah, tidak mungkin kan aku begitu sama temanku yang cantik ini" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm… kamu bisa aja! Ya sudah ayo kita pilih sama-sama bajunya, supaya aku cepat pulang" ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Hn… oke boss!" seru Ino sambil hormat pada Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakai untuk pesta hallowen besok.

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnya bisa selesaikan chapter 2 ini, sebenarnya author lagi buntu otaknya tapi author masih tetap berusaha menlanjutkan chapter 2 ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk review ya. Dan tunggu next chapternya ya! **


End file.
